fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jeremy Ellis
Jeremy Ellis is an American professional wrestler and professional wrestling commentator. He is currently signed to Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE), Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the RAMPAGE brand, and Global Pride Wrestling (GPW) on the Wildfire brand. In addition, he serves as a shareholder, Vice President of Talent Relations and, most notably, a color commentator of Character Championship Wrestling (CCW). He and twin brother Jonathan Ellis are co-hosts of the popular and two-time Fiction Wrestling Award winning syndicated web show Cryptophasia. Background * Series: None (Original Character) * Species: Human * Age: 18 * Height: 6’1” * Weight: 215 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) UWE, APEX, GPW a wrestler, CCW a color commentator, (Formerly) TWF * Debut: 2012–2013 * Status: Active * Billed from: Staten Island, New York * Allies: Jonathan Ellis (twin brother), Tammy Blake (girlfriend), Terry Blake Jr., Terry Blake Sr. (mentor), Disco Kid * Rivals: Tyson Blake, Cris Collinsworth, New Devastation (Jimmy Carmichael and Benjamin Strong III), Jason Krueger * Twitter: @BlackMamba Appearance Early life Professional wrestling career Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Apex Caliber Wrestling Feud with New Devastation (2013–present) Global Pride Wrestling Personality Jeremy tends to be a good-humored, good-natured young kid with some quirks that may be endearing to some, charming to others, confounding to a few, and off-putting to some also. However, these quirks are very much a staple to who Jeremy is. However, despite these tendencies, underneath that is a determined young man who knows when to put his goals first and display an oft-unexpected amount of resilience in spite of what wall he is placed against in order to make an impression and win. Personal life Jeremy comes from a family that reportedly did not want him to be in wrestling, so much so that all of his relatives, with the exception of his brother Jonathan, shunned him and ejected him from his home with them while he was in high school. Since then, he has worked to get back into their good graces by following his dreams in Fiction Wrestling and parlaying them into enough success to show his family that the risk of Fiction Wrestling was worth it despite what they would rather him be doing. Despite the family estrangement, Jeremy actually loves his family, and he is very close to his twin brother, who is with him at every step of the way. Jeremy is also quite close with the famed Blake Family in Fiction Wrestling, being taken under the wing of Terry Blake Sr. and even tag teaming with his son Terry Blake Jr. in TWF briefly. Jeremy currently is dating Tammy Blake. In wrestling Jeremy uses primarily a brand of offense that emphasizes tenacity, agility and speed over purely brute force, though he is capable of utilizing some maneuvers of strength. Finishing moves * Mamba’s Venom / Snake Charmer (Boston Crab while kneeling on the opponent’s neck or back) * Necrotizer (Cutter) Signature moves * 450° Splash * Argentine Rack dropped into a Double Knee Backbreaker * Back Suplex lift flipped and dropped into a Sitout Facebuster * Blake Drop (Kneeling Side Slam) – adopted from the Blake Family * Bridging German Suplex * Diving Double Axe Handle * Diving Elbow Drop * Doctor J (One-footed Springboard Topé con Hilo) * European Uppercut * Exploder Suplex lifted and dropped into a Modified Scoop Powerslam * Frog Splash * Float-over DDT * Hip Toss followed by a cartwheel followed by a Dropkick to the seated opponent’s face * Mambasault (Springboard Moonsault) * Multiple kick variations ** Enzuigiri, sometimes while springboarding ** Leg Lariat ** Lights Out (Super) ** Running Corner Drop ** Scissors * Pumphandle Sitout Powerbomb * Release Dragon Suplex * Running Vertical Suplex * Snap Sitout Scoop Slam Piledriver, usually to catch an oncoming opponent * Sharpshooter * Tornado DDT Managers Nicknames * “The Black Mamba” Entrance themes * “The Best Out” by Dipset featuring JR Writer, Hell Rell, 40 Cal, and Bezel (2012 – present) Championships and accomplishments Apex Caliber Wrestling Fiction Wrestling Awards * Online Show of the Year (2013, 2014) – Cryptophasia, with Jonathan Ellis Global Pride Wrestling Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment * UWE Galaxy Championship (1 time) Trivia Category:Wrestling Original Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Wrestlers Category:UWE Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers Category:GPW Wrestlers Category:Commentators